


In Exchange for Everything You Give to Me

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [33]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s17e04 Institutional Fail, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You gave me your time and your thoughts and your body and your aura.  I'd be a selfish bastard to ask for anything else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exchange for Everything You Give to Me

“Hello.” Ed gently pushed the dog away as he answered the phone. He was eating apple pie ala mode and Ronin wanted in on the action.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How was your date with the boss?”

“Shut up, it was not a date. You're the second person to say that tonight.”

“Am I? Is this something I should be concerned about?” Ed asked.

“Absolutely not. Stop.” Liv tried not to laugh. She was exhausted, knew this case SVU was about to take on wouldn’t be pretty. Yet all she wanted to do after getting home, kicking off her shoes, and kissing her son goodnight was to call him.

“You looked beautiful tonight baby; thanks for the picture.”

“I would say I kept imagining that I was with you all evening but I think that might come out wrong.”

“It would come out a little wrong,” Ed laughed. “Yeah. More than a little wrong I think. He's a lucky bastard though.”

“I'm taken, Edward. You're the lucky bastard.”

“Are you feeling lucky tonight, Liv?”

“As a matter of fact, I am. I won't even tell you the case I got called on at the end of the evening that sort of took some of the magic away, but I have big news.”

“What?”

“I passed.” She said.

“You passed?”

“He said I passed and then some.”

“The Lieutenant’s exam? I told you, Liv. I told you that you were going to nail it. How does it feel?”

“I don’t even know. I keep saying the word over and over again in my head; lieutenant, lieutenant, lieutenant. Dodds said with my scores I can have my pick of any precinct in the city.”

“He doesn’t know you very well, does he?”

“How do I thank you?” Liv asked, knowing the question was rhetorical. “Ed…”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

“If not for you I could've lost my squad.”

“That’s not true.” He shook his head. 

“You gave me the heads up, you helped me study; you gave me pep talks at two in the morning when I couldn’t sleep. This is a shared victory.”

“You’ve already given me what I need, Olivia. You don’t owe me a thing.”

“What did I give you?” Liv asked.

“A chance.” He replied. “I didn’t exactly deserve it but you gave it. You gave me a reason to keep coming back. You gave me your time and your thoughts and your body and your aura. I'd be a selfish bastard to ask for anything else.”

“If you come over tonight you can have my body again. You can have all of it.”

“That sounds tempting.”

“Say yes, Lieutenant.” She bit her lip, a shiver going through her just thinking about it. Please say yes. She didn’t want to sleep alone tonight. Not after hearing that.

“Yes, lieutenant.”

“Really?”

“Really, really. I have to finish my pie and leave a note for Sean to walk the dog in the morning but I can probably be there in 45 minutes or so.” Ed said.

“I'm looking forward to it.”

“Don’t take off the dress.” 

“How do you know I'm even still wearing the dress?” Liv asked.

“You sound sexy. I mean you always sound sexy but you sound black dress and high heels sexy.”

“The shoes are somewhere in the living room. I’ll put them on before you get here.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

***

Liv let him stew for just a few minutes before opening the door to her condo. Ed was on the other side dressed in pressed gray slacks and a black button down shirt and sports jacket. She knew that he wasn’t wearing that to sit around his apartment eating pie. He dressed up for her just as she stayed dressed for him…had to love the quid pro quo.

“Congratulations, Lieutenant.” He brought the champagne bottle from behind his back. “Damn, you look amazing; the picture didn’t do you justice.”

“Get in here.” She pulled him into the apartment and into a passionate kiss. Ed put his free arm around her and lifted her feet off the ground.

“I brought champagne.”

“Oh my God, it’s Dom Perignon.” Liv kissed him again. “Where did you get a bottle on short notice?”

“It wasn’t short notice.” Ed shook his head. “It’s been chilling in my crisper drawer for weeks. I was just waiting to hear you’d passed the exam.”

“I’ll get some glasses.”

“How boring was the FOP event tonight?” Ed asked. He locked the door and went to sit on the couch.

“I managed not to fall asleep.” She said. “There was a lot of handshaking and Dodds acting as if I was his protégé. That was uncomfortable. I still can't quit wrap my mind around him being a good guy or a bad guy.”

“He's a good cop, a horrible guy. Does that help?”

“That explains a lot.”

She came back into the living room with two champagne glasses. Ed finagled with the bottle a bit, popped the cork, and let a little foam out before pouring. Liv smiled as she held up her glass.

“Let's drink to the scuttlebutt.” She said.

“Seriously?” Ed smiled.

“Yeah. It’s because of it that we’re even celebrating.”

“To the scuttlebutt then.” Ed tapped his glass on hers and then drank. They drank an entire glass before pouring another. But the second glass went straight to the coffee table as the couple returned to kissing. “Congratulations, baby. I am so proud of you.”

“You're going to fuck a Lieutenant tonight.” She laughed, transferring herself from the couch to his lap. “And I'm wearing really sexy underwear.”

“I can't wait to see them.” He ran his finger across her bottom lip before kissing her again. 

Ed wanted to devour her whole. Olivia Benson had him hooked and he was jonesing. The way she smiled and the way she smelled made him crazy. The way she kissed him, even if that was as far as they went, Ed got so much satisfaction from it. When her body pressed against his, in a hug or something more sexual, heat spread through him like a virus. 

She would stroke his hair and it made him quiver. She would stroke between his thighs and it made him moan. Ed wasn’t even sure that she really knew what she did to him. Most women knew their power, especially their sexual power. 

But Olivia was the entire package. She was sex and smarts and sweetness and Ed didn’t want just a piece. He wanted every bite. He wanted to lick his fingers after he was done.

“So…” Liv unbuttoned the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

“One thing first.” Ed reached inside his sports jacket and pulled a box from the pocket. “I bought you a present.”

“When?”

“The same time I bought the champagne.” He replied.

“Seriously?” she looked at him.

“This is a big day, Liv. I wanted to make sure it was nice for you.”

“Thank you.” She took the box and opened it. “Oh my god, Ed, are you serious!” she looked at him again. “This is too much.”

“It’s not too much.” He shook his head.

“It is, oh my god. It’s beautiful.”

“I knew you would like it.”

“I can't believe…put it on me.”

Liv took off her black leather Tory Burch, a gift she bought herself for her birthday last year. She held out her wrist for Ed. He put the stainless steel band on and found just the right hole so it wouldn’t constantly slip past the cuff of her shirt. It was a stainless steel Michele watch. Michele was a designer brand and the watch head, which was the most important piece, was surrounded by a 1/3 carat of diamonds. Real diamonds too, this wasn’t any dust.

“The straps are interchangeable.” He said. “That’s what this watch brand is known for. Inside the box there is also a link bracelet, black patent, and one patent called scarlet…I thought that would be an amazing color on you, or something to add a pop when you go for all black like tonight.”

“This cost too much. I know what Michele watches cost.”

The watch head was at least $1500 and the straps were about $100 a piece. Liv loved watches, she had her fair share of them. She usually capped off at about $300 and there was still a little piece of her that cringed at paying that. But she worked hard and loved to buy herself things that made her feel good. 

A Michele watch never crossed her mind, at least not an actual purchase. She might stare through the glass in jewelry department of Bergdorf’s or Neiman Marcus, but spending that kind of money…she could never justify it to herself. Barely six months into the relationship and Ed was spending that kind of money. Liv didn’t know how to respond. 

Was it really too much? Of course it was too much. But the watch was so lovely. No one had ever bought her anything like that before. How could she not be both fearful and fascinated?

“Are you gonna worry about money right now?” he asked, taking her face in his hands.

“A little bit, yeah.” She nodded. “This was over a thousand dollars. It’s too much; I feel it might be too much.”

“Do you want me to take it back? Liv, if you think I've gone overboard…I don’t want you being upset or worried about it. I can always take it back.”

“But it’s so beautiful.” Liv held her wrist to her chest. It was hers, she wanted it. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t worry about Ed’s financial decisions. But if he was going to spend a grand on a piece of jewelry, why not let it be for her. “I love it so much.”

“Let’s make a deal then. When you inevitably tire of me, you give the watch back. That way it’s like a return on my investment.”

“Ed…”

“Hey,” he soothed her worries with a kiss. “It’s beautiful, I wanted it for you, and you love it. You did something fantastic and deserve something fantastic to match.”

“Thank you so much.”

“So, you love it?” Ed grinned as he asked.

“That’s an understatement.” Liv smirked.

“Then my job here is done, baby.”

“Oh no, Ed Tucker,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You have a lot more work to do tonight; back breaking work.”

“My back is quite strong, thank you very much.”

“Good to know.” Liv hopped up from his lap and the couch. She took her champagne glass and sipped the expensive contents. He'd spent a lot of money on her tonight, she could hardly believe it. Ed didn’t do it for sex…but she was going to give him some just the same. Liv was bringing her A game tonight. “The watch and the heels can stay…everything else must go.”

“I'd like to help you take it off.” He said.

“What are you waiting for, Lieutenant, an engraved invitation?”

Ed grinned, getting up from the couch. He grabbed his champagne glass, following Liv into the bedroom. He pushed the door up but didn’t close it. Liv didn’t liked having the door closed. She told him it was because of Noah but Ed had a feeling she never liked being closed in and unable to possible hear anything in the condo. 

What she heard wasn’t on either one of their minds at the moment. It was all about what the neighbors were going to hear. Could this be the night that the cops come knocking? It had been a joke between them more than once in the past. They were both eager to find out.

***


End file.
